classof3000fandomcom-20200214-history
Tamika
Tamika Jones is one of the main characters in Class of 3000. Biography Tamika makes it her business to keep the other students in line, giving her the title of "Toughest Girl in School". She is also extremely stubborn and mean; the slightest misstep is grounds for a threatening fist. "Prove It or Move It" is her trademark phrase, but she is not sure what to do if someone chooses "Prove It." Despite her sharp tongue and threatening disposition, and the fact that she often bullies her classmates, Tamika genuinely cares about them and will readily defend them if they're in any kind of danger. Eddie is madly in love with her. She usually plays stringed instruments, and her signature instrument is the harp. When she has to walk during a song, she has an acoustic guitar, along with the electric guitar. In the song "Throwdown", she also says she plays the guitar. She didn't mention her harp. But, in the episode "Tamika and the Beast" she shows a soft and sensitive side. She is usually disgusted by Eddie's attempts for her affection, although she showed feelings to him in the show's Christmas special after he paid Santa Claus to visit her. She is 12 years old and is also known for her singing ability. Quotes *Prove it or move it. *Anybody who laughs they're DEAD! *Nah man. The basement is my crib. I'm only allowed to clean the house and do the yardwork. *Why not? Every time I see a cat throw up I think of you. *I should be a what!? *That's what I've been trying to tell ya, fool. *There betta be a harp up in here. *Hey! Alright ya'll! Now it's a party! Tamika's in the house! *Don't just tell me. Show me and close your dang eyes. *It's so nerdy that i just wanna punch the whole room. *That's stupid. Aliens are too short. *Sorry, but I never take it off. *I oughta smack you! *Uh huh. But it only takes one to do this. *You know who I am. I'm TAMIKA! *Alright then, you asked for it. *Philly Phil's machine had turned us into a bunch of stupid looking Smurfs! *Phil, stop this crazy thing! Trivia *In "Brotha from the Third Rock", Tamika brought a decora from her ancestor from the past. When she plays it, Li'l D says that her decora sounds like a sick cat. She calls it Sick Cat in G Minor. *She is a bit similar to and has the same voice as Libby Folfax, another character Crystal Scales plays from the show Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. *Tamika says that playing the harp feels like droplets of cold water washing over her, which makes Li'l D laugh. It causes Tamika to snap "Anybody who laughs they're DEAD." *Kaylie and Mackenzie says that Tamika's bracelet clashed with black and white, but Tamika was wearing a golden necklace and earrings as well. Then again, this was a way to frame Tamika for the chalk. *Tamika teaches Miss Lopez's dance class to tear down the wall of convention with the wrecking ball of creativity as she bullies them. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Students